


Snowdrift

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 9</p><p>Prompt from chicklet73: Ten/Rose, snowdrift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowdrift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicklet73](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chicklet73).



The Doctor started it. They’d been strolling peacefully over a planet made of snow, their hands clasped as fat white flakes drifted down upon them. But then the Doctor had decided it would be a good idea to throw a snowball at Rose - an act which marked the beginning of an epic battle. Eventually it ended with Rose throwing the last handful of snow while she looked down at the Doctor. He grabbed her hand, yanking lightly causing her to lose her footing and tumble on top of him into the snowdrift.

“That’s better,” he murmured. Then he kissed her.


End file.
